


Good Fortune

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, Hotdogshipping, M/M, Mild Angst, Pre-Canon, Shosaku, Slice of Life, almost pure fluff, could be read as platonic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: There was something among Kusanagi-san's past belongings that was about to be passed down to Yusaku... And while Shoichi himself was not sure whether it would bring the boy good fortune, Yusaku had a different opinion.





	Good Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little head-canon of mine, why not? <3

"It is rather big though," said Yusaku, examining dark blue fabric he was holding. "But, Kusanagi-san, I think we could take and have it tailored and it would be just fi..."

The boy stopped talking and felt as if a tiny needle pierced through his heart instead at the sight of Shoichi's face, his grey eyes were as gloomy as he had never seen them before as the man watched his own old high school uniform being held by someone else.

"Yusaku..." Shoichi spoke after what it seemed like a grim, sunless eternity. "Are you sure about this? Maybe, we should better get you a brand new one? These old rags..."

"It's not that terrible-looking, really," Yusaku frowned and rubbed his thumb across the still relatively nice cloth. "Besides, buying a new school uniform is undoubtedly more expensive than we can afford. Having this one tailored just a bit is simply more convenient."

"A-aah... That's right. Whatever you say."

Shoichi smiled, but his smile gave off so much of artificiality that it was unbearable for Yusaku to take, so the boy put away the uniform onto his bed and approached the obviously absent-mindedly man scratching the back of his head.

"Kusanagi-san," he stared right into his eyes.

"W-wha?" Shoichi felt a terrible urge to look away, but those huge intense emerald orbs as if chained him down.

"Is there a reason why you _clearly_ don't want me to wear your uniform?"

Shoichi's breath got stuck in his own throat and he barely managed to swallow it.

Another pro arguement was added to his "Whether-Yusaku-A-Diviner-Or-Not" theory. There seriously were times when Kusanagi Shoichi felt outrightly _weird_ in this boy's presense: Yusaku has always been as if some sort of an Oracle... or, perhaps more fitting to their modern computerized society, some sort of a supreme AI. This boy's beautiful eyes had so many secret properties concealed at the very bottom of those pitch black irises that Shoichi could not even describe what exactly made him feel so bizarre every time he encountered their direct gaze.

The only thing he could say for sure: he felt captivated and unable to tell lies.

"Alright..." and yet again the man felt helpless and gave away all his worries and concerns, spoke up what Yusaku had probably already saw right through him anyway. "Yeah, I'm not very fond of the idea of you borrowing my uniform".

"Why?"

Shoichi took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts and calm down at the same time.

"You see," he began slowly, his quiet voice did not even sound like his, "this outfit... bears no good fortune."

Yusaku raised his eyebrows so high, his bright emerald eyes reflected so much scepticism that one would have totally felt uncomfortable under such intense gaze, but Shoichi pulled himself together and continued his story:

"Yeah... I used to wear it during my high school years and, honestly speaking, those were not the happiest period in my life. While others had the luxury of fully concentrating on studies, participating in clubs and simply goofing around with friends, I was forced to spend my own grey, colorless and sunless days entirely submerged in simultanious studying, part-time working and self-educating... you know, hacking stuff and everything like that. I was doing everything for Jin's sake... and yet back then I barely had any time to visit him. The worst part, most teachers even while being aware of my situation refused to give me any slack and I was akin to Julius Caesar, did thousand things at once. Hehe... how many times I would  just collapse, having not reached my bed?"

Shoichi laughed, heart-wrenching, bitterly so, and Yusaku's heart as if got squeezed by deadly cold, icy fingers.

"I hardly found time to take care of myself," the man kept on talking in lifeless, ghostly, as if it was coming from another dimension, voice, "there were many days in a row when I would just not take my uniform off. Haha, sure thing eventually I got a nickname "Stinky". I wonder if that strong smell of my sweat is not even there anymore? It's not like I used to have a proper washing machine and cleaning it all by my own hands might not have been that effective after a..."

"Kusanagi-san," getting tired of his clumsy babbling, Yusaku stretched his arm in the man's direction and raised a finger, signalling him to stop. "Do you really think my nose is _that_ clogged so I wouldn't have smelled anything by now? Did it actually seem like I did? No? Then of course not. So there is no need for you to get worked up about something as trivial as that."

"Silly," Shoichi chuckled, shaking his head. "It's not just its measurements and smell that concern me above all. Like I said, my life was outright _shitty_ when I used to wear these ra..."

"Then these rags are only gonna make me stronger!" Yusaku cut him off with such a powerful heroic fire in his eyes that Shoichi involuntary shuddered.

And then there was silence, silence so dead and overwhelming that neither of them could hear their own hearts beating, and yet both of them knew they were pounding in the most perfect harmony.

And then that silence was mercilessly ripped apart by Yusaku's heavy sigh and his footsteps echoing as he approached the person for whom he had always had only the warmest feelings.

Shoichi's heart thrashed akin to a tiny bird in a cage when the boy stood right in front of him and gently held their hands together, at the same time getting on his tiptoes and pressing their foreheads together in a comforting gesture.

"I never knew you were so superstitious," Yusaku gave Shoichi the prettiest smile he had ever seen on him as their eyes met and the man got his breath taken by that unwavering, stubborn-in-a-good-way gaze. "But didn't you know? I have my own supersticions too. And they tell me that whatever belonging get passed down to me — they are gonna bring me nothing but _good_ fortune. Wanna know why?" 

"Why?" Shoichi did not even ask, simply mimicked the movements of Yusaku's lips and created accidental sound.

"Because Kusanagi-san is that one person I cherish and adore the most," those lips curved in even a lovelier smile, giving the man an overkill.

They kept wordlessly staring into each other's soul mirrors for about a minute before, having huffed in a quiet triumph, Yusaku stepped away from the man and turned his attention back towards the infamous uniform.

"It's in a perfect state to me," the boy said, taking it into his hands all over again and examining it so closely that no minor discrepancy to his confidence could be found. "Only some fixing to trousers and sleeves are requi... Kusanagi-san?"

Yusaku blinked as he looked back over his shoulder only to find the man smiling at him so warmly that even the sun itself that had been hiding behind gloomy clouds all this time came out and emphasized Kusanagi Shoichi's ultimately happy face.

"You dummy," the man couldn't help himself as Yusaku's smile remained imprinted in his own eyes and inflamed his brain with sunshine. "But I guess if our views on what good fortune is are _that_ different then..."

The way he carelessly shrugged made the boy burst into such unexpected happy laughter that... oh well.

Apparently, Shoichi's old uniform  _was_  blessed by the merciful deities of good fortune after all?


End file.
